Ikebukuro Love Style
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: ShizuoxIzaya. Lemmon. A veces decimos odiar lo que mas amamos. En el distrito Ikebukuro todo es posible, mas lo que parece irreal. ¿Que tipo de relaciones pueden haber en un distrito como este?


**Aviso:** LEMMON. Lemmon en toda la extencion de la palabra. Lemmon yaoi en potencia, no apto para cardiacos.

**Derechos de Autor**: Durarara! Pertenece a Ryohco Narita. Su distribución en anime está a cargo de Bones y Square Enix. Ni sus personajes e historia me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. Este trabajo está hecho con fines de entretener y nutrir el fandom.

**Dedicatoria**: Obvio a mi querida amiga y editora Eri-chan, quien además es mi Shizuo personal.

**Notas de Autora:** _Oh, my God,_ tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos dos. Vamos, son hermosos estos dos. Mew mi nueva obsesión son este par que me hace gritar y hablar como niña chiquita mientras fangirleo** MUCHO **sobre ellos. Asdasdas simplemente los amo, sobre todo a Izaya que es tan sexy e hijo de puta*0* Fangirl descarriada. En fin perdonen si me quedaron OoC pero es mi primer fic de ellos (De muchos que se vienen) de estos dos n_n.

Disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews~!

**Ikebukuro (Love) Style  
-Izaya Orihara x Shizuo Heiwajima Tribute-**

-¡I-ZA-YA!

La máquina de golosinas voló por los aires tras ello. El pelinegro sonrió con su bella autosuficiencia y tan solo se hizo a un lado.

-Shizu-chan, llevamos hora y media así, ¿no te cansas?  
-¡Calla!- y alzo sobre sus hombres el buzón a su a lado.

Orihara Izaya; 23 años, informante. Heiwajima Shizuo; 24 años, ¿informante?_ Nop…"guardaespaldas"._ Izaya se hizo a un lado cuando el objeto voló por los aires y quiso aterrizar en su cuerpo. Suspiro con cansancio, pensando en la ira del rubio.

-Nee, Shizu-chan…  
-¡No me llames así!

Izaya corrió hacia él con la cuchilla en mano, Shizuo se lanzo directo a golpearlo a puño cerrado.

-Shizu-chan…-Murmuro suavemente al quedar frente a él.

El rubio trago saliva, preparando su puño para golpearle, pero… Abrió los ojos de par en par, su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente ni siquiera podía respirar. Izaya sonrió en sus adentros y sus manos tomaron el rostro ajeno, profundizando el beso que robaba gustosamente. Pero justo en ese momento, Shizuo lo lanzó lejos de él, tirándolo al suelo de paso, bastante molesto.

-¡I-ZA-YA-KUN!

Izaya sonrió, hora de huir, un automóvil paso entre los dos y cuando Shizuo pudo ver, Orihara ya no estaba.

-¡IZAYAAAAAAA (x3000)!

Sin embargo, después del beso robado, no lo volvió a ver y de ello habían pasado 3 meses. Si, 3 meses. Al principio, estaba alerta a cualquier cosa… Pero muy en el fondo sabía que Izaya no se aparecería en un largo tiempo. Por eso, dejo de lado todo pensamiento sobre él y siguió su vida. Aunque tenía que admitir que entre noches recordaba esa sensación cálida y suave de los labios de Izaya sobre los suyos. Y lo negaba, negaba que por momentos pasaba sus dedos suavemente por sus labios recordando esa sensación tan perfecta.

-¡No! ¡No me gusto!

Negaba rotundamente, revolviendo sus cabellos. Suspiró profundamente, tirándose a la cama nuevamente. Su mente era un cumulo de confusión y tenía el seño fruncido por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a cascarle de tanto pensar. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos cansadamente.

-De acuerdo, solo lo diré una vez...-Tragó saliva.- Me gustó el beso que Izaya Orihara me dio…

Sonrió al soltar un suspiro, ahora que lo había admitido, podría dormir tranquilamente. Así que se reacomodó en su cama, poniéndose de perfil con los ojos cerrados… Y de repente oyó una risilla traviesa y abrió las orbes azules desmesuradamente, encontrándose con el rostro burlón de…

-… ¿¡Izaya!

Ni vio como, pero para cuando Izaya se sentó en su cama, él ya estaba al otro extremo de la habitación sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su sangre hervía bajo su piel y su rostro se ponía rojo por distintas cosas propias de la imaginación del lector.

-¿Cómo entraste?  
-La ventana.- Señaló la dicha.- Nee, Shizu-chan, te gustan mis besos ¿No es así?

Shizuo le miró con odio, iba a matarlo. ¡Había escuchado **eso! **Definitivamente, ¡Lo iba a asesinar! Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mesa de la TV (Con todo y TV), Izaya volvió a reírse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a él, viéndolo con esos ojos acosadores que solo él posee.

-Ni se te…

Pero sus labios volvieron a ser atacados por los del más chico en un beso veloz que lo dejó inmóvil.

-Shizu-chan…-Habló acariciando sus labios al hacerlo.  
-¡Iza…!  
-Shizu-chan no interrumpas tu propio placer.

Izaya le sonrió plácidamente, Shizuo estaba en shock. Vamos, nadie podría creer semejante escena. Izaya controlando en la palma de su mano a Shizuo; besándolo como se le antojara… ¡y Shizuo no hacia absolutamente nada!

-Shizu-chan te ves tan _mono.-_Sonrió- Deberías permanecer así de tranquilo siempre…-Shizuo reaccionó en ese momento, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen.

El pelinegro, que había caído sentado en la cama, alzó la cabeza algo adolorido, buscando con la mirada al rubio que sentía que jamás había estado tan furioso. Izaya suspiró echando su cuerpo por completo en el colchón, con los brazos hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza.

-Shizu-chan…  
-Izaya-kun…

Orihara sonrió abiertamente, viéndole de reojo para encontrarse con el enojo de Shizuo que tenía en alto uno de los buros. Izaya tan solo soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué? …¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Nee, Shizu-chan…los humanos me encantan.-Cerró los ojos, pataleando en el colchón como un niño pequeño.- ¡YO AMO A LOS HUMANOS!  
-¿Iza…ya?  
-Pero… ¿sabes?- volvió a sentarse, volteándolo a ver.- De todos los humanos…el que más me gusta es Shizuo.

"…" . Eso era **POCO **para describir el gran silencio que se formo entre los dos, incluso Shizuo había tirado el buro detrás de él. Izaya se quitaba los calcetines, Shizuo trataba de procesar todo lo dicho por el pelinegro que se quitaba la chamarra.

-Vete de aquí…  
-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? Shizu-chan, me acabo de declarar a ti ¿Y es así como reaccionas?- Le miró con fingida aflicción.  
-Izaya…  
-Ponlo así… Se oye bonito: Izaya & Shizuo.

El último golpeó su propia frente con su propia mano.

-Lárgate de aquí, Izaya.  
-Vamos, ya me puse cómodo.  
-¡Izaya!

El mencionado sonrió como un niño y pataleó suavemente aun sentado en la cama. Shizuo se destencionó un poco, pensando en lo dicho y sabiendo que no era más que burlas como siempre. No valía la pena pensarlo mucho, considerarlo o emocionarse por ello, tan solo eran mentiras. Abrió los ojos algo alertado. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? ¿Pensarlo? ¿Considerarlo?... ¿Emocionarse? Parpadeo seguidamente, hasta que dio un respingo al sentir los brazos de Izaya rodear su cadera. El aliento cálido en su abdomen lo dejo inmóvil y la suave caricia que los labios ajenos le daban a este le erizaban la piel y se entero por si mismo que su boca entreabierta indicaba que estaba consternado.

-Shizuo me divierte; Shizuo es un humano interesante; Shizuo me gusta; Shizuo es el humano que más me gusta…

Izaya metió sus manos por la camisa del rubio, acariciando esa piel al compás de sus palabras, Shizuo caso temblaba ante esa voz aterciopelada y cálida que hablaba tan bajo y calmado.

-Estoy enamorado de los humanos, el humano al que más amo es Shizuo.

Justo en ese momento, Izaya alzó el rostro, viéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Cómo describir esa sonrisa? No era de autosuficiencia como siempre o burlesca para con él; era un gesto diferente. Honesto, sincero, dulce. Vaya, amoroso. Hasta ese momento, Shizuo notó que Orihara esperaba una respuesta o reacción. Sus manos habían vuelto a posarse en el cinturón de su pantalón; Shizuo no podía expresar nada, ni siquiera procesaba bien en esos momentos y poco a poco la sonrisa del otro se fue apagando. Pero tomó el rostro de Izaya entre sus manos alzándolo y viéndole a los ojos hasta acercarse y besarle suavemente. Izaya en el primer momento abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente los cerró disfrutando esa sensación tan cálida que tanto había esperado.

-Si me estas mintiendo, mejor vete por favor…

La respuesta fue otro beso con el que lo arrastró con él a la cama. Shizuo encima de Izaya besándose tranquilamente. Se separaron solo para acomodarse bien en la cama, sin decirse nada o mirarse a los ojos. Era como si sintieran que algo andaba mal o que no eran ellos mismos. Izaya miró el techo directamente, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de suceder; oía el sonido de la ropa de Shizuo que desabotonaba su camisa y se había quitado el cinturón. Entonces apareció su rostro algo serio en su campo visual y sonrió un poco esperando sus labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos cuando al fin los tuvo cerca.

-Izaya…  
-¿Mmm?

Shizuo metió sus manos debajo de la playera negra de Izaya, acariciando su pecho suavemente. Posó sus labios en la quijada ajena, formando un camino imaginario con ellos desde ahí hasta su cuello, succionando con fuerza justo debajo de su barbilla hasta oírlo soltar un leve quejido que lo hizo sonreir. Comenzó a alzar la camisa sin más preámbulos, obligándolo a alzar los brazos. Izaya perdió su vista en el techo nuevamente, sintiendo los labios del rubio explorando su pecho junto a las caricias de sus manos. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era si acaso Shizuo le correspondía o solo lo _manoseaba_ por gusto. Cerró los ojos suspirando cuando el mayor jugueteo con uno de sus pezones, masajeándolo con su lengua de arriba a abajo y luego de manera circular hasta succionarlo. _¿Estaré sonrojado? _Se preguntó interiormente. Su corazón palpitaba en descontrol y sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo débil y dócil como nunca. En un momento así…era presa fácil para al fin ser derrotado por Heiwajima…

…Pero sus oídos percibieron un murmullo amable y abrió los ojos como nunca expresando esa incredulidad y cierta alegría que nacieran en él. Shizuo le miró con una sonrisa amena sosteniendo su cabeza en una mano con el brazo apoyado en la cama. Izaya le miró aun algo sorprendido. Ahora estaba seguro, estaba sonrojado, aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Estabas dudando, verdad?

Dio un respingo, ¿tan obvio era a sus ojos? Shizuo suspiró, acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos, Izaya seguía sin reacción alguna.

-¿Aun dudas Izaya-kun?

Asintió levemente, Shizuo suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Te odio- Dijo- Te odio tanto que no me imagino una vida sin ti y tus tonterías. Te odio tanto, que mataría por tu bienestar porque…te odio tanto que te amo demasiado, Izaya-kun.  
-Shi…- Pero el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

Shizuo le sonrió. Deslizó el dedo hasta acariciar con su mano su vientre. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un gesto amable. Shizuo chocó su lengua con los labios de lengua con los labios de Izaya pidiendo paso hasta adentrarse en su cavidad bucal, explorando esa boca que comúnmente se llenaba de blasfemias para con él. Ambas lenguas se unieron en una caricia desesperada que los hizo gemir uno tras otro manteniendo esa batalla que los dejo sin aliento, dejando un hilillo de saliva al separarse por culpa de ello.

-Shizu-chan…  
-¿Ummm?

Izaya lo abrazo en ese momento, Shizuo parpadeo un par de veces, acostándose a su lado y manteniéndolo abrazado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pero Izaya seguía callado. Tan solo le abrazaba y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Shizuo parpadeo un par de veces y solo pudo acariciar el negro cabello con duda no lograba entender a su _amante._

-¿Qué sucede?-Insistió  
-Por un minuto pensé que esto no sería real…  
-…Es real, Izaya-kun.

Izaya sonrió un poco, moviéndose hasta quedar sobre Shizuo y atacar su cuello con sus labios. Descendió lentamente hasta su abdomen, poniendo su atención en el pantalón. Shizuo soltó un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza con sus brazos detrás de esta. Izaya bajó la prenda junto con la ropa interior lo suficiente para poder atender la entrepierna ajena. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces en la misma posición, sonrojándose al sentir las frías manos de Izaya masajear su miembro, excitándole más. No le daría el goce de escucharle gemir tan fácilmente, casi se mordía la lengua para no hacerlo mientras el otro acariciaba de arriba a abajo.

-¡Izaya…!

Dio un gran respingo cuando el pelinegro tocó su pene con su lengua. Izaya lamió desde la base hasta la punta insistentemente, hasta que lo cubrió lo mayor posible con su boca. Shizuo apretó las sabanas con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gemir. Izaya, que se había dado cuenta de su cometido, sonrió por lo bajo y comenzó a succionar con mayor fuerza su miembro mientras sentía como su propia entrepierna empezaba a endurecerse.

-Shizu-chan, no te contengas…-Murmuró viéndole desde abajo, Shizuo entreabrió un ojo para mirarle- Aquí estamos los dos para gemir, gozar y dejarnos en ridículo mutuamente…

Shizuo asintió levemente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con fuerza mientras Izaya continuaba con sus acciones. Metió la punta en su boca y lamio circularmente esta, logrando un fuerte gemido por parte de Heiwajima. Así la habitación se lleno de gemidos rápidamente. Finalmente… ¿Quién iba a enterarse? Shizuo sintió salir liquido seminal de sí y echó la cabeza atrás dejándose correr sobre Izaya, quien probó un poco de su semen y termino limpiando a su amante con la lengua.

-Izaya-kun…

El mencionado acudió al llamado _del rey _y fue recibido con un beso desesperado que le indico un fuerte agradecimiento por semejante orgasmo. Shizuo acaricio la entrepierna de Orihara por sobre la tela. Izaya apoyo su frente en el hombro de Shizuo mientras este desabrochaba su pantalón.

-Tengo entendido que te dolerá…

Izaya sonrió al notar la determinación de Shizuo en ser el _activo. _No dijo nada solo se termino de quitar el pantalón y se acostó bocabajo en el colchón apoyando su rostro en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso..?  
-¿Eh?- Shizuo parpadeó un par de veces, poniéndose sobre él.  
-No es nada.- Suspiró-… Primero tienes que dilatarme, tonto.  
-…Ah-Volvió a parpadear- ¿Cómo sabes?  
-¿Qué no es obvio?  
-No realmente…

Orihara soltó una gran carcajada mientras se levantaba levemente ayudado de sus antebrazos, Shizuo enarcó una ceja.

-No es tu primera vez…  
-¿Y para que te digo mentiras? No me culpes Shizuo…  
-…-El rubio se incomodo un poco pero aun así acarició su costado.  
-Shizuo, tu mano…- izaya la tomó una vez que el mencionado se la ofreció. Lamió su dedo medio, anular e índice. Shizuo se sonrojó un poco observando el rostro de _inspiración_ de Izaya. –Listo, ahora hazlo. Primero el medio, después el índice y finalmente el anular.

Sí, Shizuo estaba boquiabierto y anonado, además de sonrojado. Pero obedeció las indicaciones, dilatando la entrada del pelinegro poco a poco. No fue difícil y los gemidos de placer de Izaya lo hicieron excitarse más hasta considerar que el muchacho estaba más que listo. Shizuo se inco detrás de él, pero Izaya se volteó en la cama y abrió las piernas, el rubio sonrió tomando su piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Tomó su miembro en una mano y con la otra abrió un poco a Izaya hasta comenzar a deslizarse dentro de él. Orihara gimió sonoramente cuando Shizuo se adentro lo más que pudo.

-Shi…Shizu…Shizu-chan…

Una sonrisa de extasis adorno el rostro de Shizuo y se hecho adelante para encarar a un sonrojado Izaya, el cual rodeo las caderas ajenas con sus piernas. Shizuo tomó a Izaya de la cadera, sentándose con el encima suyo. Izaya comenzó el vaivén lentamente mientras el rubio le acompañaba. Poco a poco subió la intensidad de las embestidas, consiguiendo unos gemidos casi gritados por parte de ambos.

Izaya no podía decir algo coherente, Shizuo solo se limito a tirarlo en el colchón y continuar con las embestidas lo más rápido que pudiese. Tomó el pene ajeno en una mano y lo acarició de arriba a abajo.

-¡Shizuo…!

El mencionado se movió más rápido al sentir próximo el climax en él; su mano desocupada se posó en la derecha de Izaya, entrelazando sus dedos cuando este se lo permitió…

-I-Izaya,yo…  
-Te amo, Shizu-chan…

Heiwajima sonrió ante ello y se dejo venir dentro del informante, soltando un gran grito que termino silenciado por los labios del menor que se corrió en la mano del mayor. Shizuo se dejó caer sobre Izaya, respirando aun con dificultad sin separar sus manos. Podía escuchar el loco palpitar del corazón de Izaya y esté tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Shizu-chan…  
-¿Mmm?  
-Te amo  
-Ya basta…  
-¿Qué…?  
-¡Me cansas!  
-¿¡Por qué! ¡Te amo, Te amo, te amo!  
-¡Ya basta!

…**FIN (?)**


End file.
